


Farewell

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Italiano | Italian, Lemon, Multi, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: Giuliano ha solo quattordici anni, la prima volta che succede.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> E' molto probabile che in questa fanfiction ci siano riferimenti più e meno inconsapevolmente rubati al [Marlenaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196389) di [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate) e se non lo conoscete, andate a leggere e conoscetelo perché è da lì (e dalla chat condivisa sulla quale il Marlenaverse è nata) che nasce il 99% di tutto quello che per me è Modern!AU su questa banda di disgraziati.
> 
> Scritta per il p0rn fest, prompt _"Giuliano ha solo quattordici anni, la prima volta che succede"_ e per il COWT9, prompt AU+Angst+Lemon @ landedifandom.

Giuliano è una di quelle persone che iniziano a parlare il secondo esatto in cui si svegliano la mattina, per smettere solo e soltanto quando il sonno ha la meglio su di loro. Francesco questa cosa l’ha imparata a proprie spese la prima volta che Giuliano è rimasto a dormire da lui, e la ricorda come un’esperienza strana e terrificante, quel peso caldo tra le braccia in un letto troppo piccolo per due persone - c’è da dire che ai tempi erano entrambi più piccoli di quanto non lo siano adesso e, a parte un paio di gomitate, erano riusciti nell’impresa di stringersi insieme in un letto singolo abbastanza bene, cosa che sarebbe ridicola solo da pensare adesso che Giuliano ha ventisei anni e le spalle ingrossate da anni di palestra, e con Francesco che da quando passato i trenta non riesce più a concepire l’esistenza di un letto che non sia almeno king size. Quell’alone di meraviglia era comunque durato poche ore di veglia, perché Giuliano era saltato in piedi alle prime luci dell’alba e si era messo a blaterare di Piero e di chissà se sua mamma aveva creduto alla scusa che le aveva rifilato, e cosa c’era per colazione? perché lui mangiava solo merendine al cioccolato, ma se Francesco non ne aveva in casa potevano sempre andare al bar lì sotto per delle brioche calde perché, ripensandoci, aveva proprio voglia di una brioche calda, di quelle burrose con lo zucchero a velo sopra. Il cervello ancora impantanato tra le paludi del sonno di Francesco aveva registrato tutto senza capire, come la prima volta in cui ascolti una canzone nuova e le parole semplicemente ti scivolano via dalla mente, e riesci a ritrovarle solo al secondo ascolto, quando ti rendi conto di averle ascoltate ed effettivamente _sentite_. In quel momento, nel bisogno quasi fisico di caffeina a strillargli in testa, Francesco si era reso conto che Giuliano aveva davvero soltanto quattordici anni, e che lui, da grandissima testa di cazzo, si era appena portato a letto un quattordicenne. 

C’è un buco di sigaretta nell’angolo del copripiumino su cui stanno scopando, Francesco lo fissa al di sopra della spalla nuda di Giuliano. Se fosse roba sua, Novella toglierebbe tutta la biancheria dal letto, la ammucchierebbe nel mezzo della stanza, e darebbe fuoco a tutto guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Ma Novella non mette piede in questa casa da anni, da prima ancora del loro matrimonio, e di questi stracci vecchi non le frega niente, così come non le frega niente della storia dietro quella bruciatura tonda, ricordo della prima volta in cui Lorenzo aveva provato a tenere in mano una canna, lasciandosela tragicamente cadere dalle dita nel momento in cui aveva provato a stringere il filtro tra pollice e mignolo - una moda momentanea che Francesco non aveva mai capito, un po’ come il tenere la sigaretta al contrario, chiusa nella mano e con la punta rivolta verso il palmo, finendo inevitabilmente con il bruciarsi da soli (Lorenzo aveva provato anche quello, con conseguenze devastanti). 

Fa male pensare a Lorenzo in questo momento, con il corpo di Giuliano piegato sotto il suo, ansimante ma altrimenti silenzioso - questa è un’altra cosa che Francesco ha imparato da solo: Giuliano smette di parlare solo quando fa sesso, è come se rinunciasse alle parole per concentrarsi solo sulla sua pelle, sulle carezze e i morsi e le spinte, e Francesco un po’ ammira questa devozione, e un po’ ne è terrorizzato perché sembra una cosa troppo seria per Giuliano. Il bello di Giuliano è che non dà mai importanza a niente e nessuno, e fa ridere pensare che prenda sul serio solo il sesso, sembra quasi una barzelletta, eppure è sempre stato così con lui, sin dalla prima volta in cui sono andati a letto insieme.

Sono passati dodici anni da quella notte. Francesco era più giovane di quanto non lo sia Giuliano adesso, e gli fa strano pensare al sé stesso di allora, agli anni dell’università, alle prime manifestazioni a cui aveva partecipato. Tornare a Firenze per frequentare la stessa università di suo padre era stata una decisione sua e solo sua, e nemmeno Guglielmo era riuscito a fargli cambiare idea. È stata una decisione che aveva già allora il sapore di destino, e infatti è stato a chissà quale raduno studentesco che ha ritrovato Lorenzo, riconoscendo appena il bambino che aveva frequentato per qualche tempo quando i suoi genitori erano ancora vivi, prima che suo zio decidesse di interrompere tutti i legami che aveva avuto un tempo. Comunque era stato Lorenzo a riconoscerlo ed avvicinarlo per primo. Francesco ricorda il modo in cui gli aveva sorriso, piegando appena il capo e facendogli immediatamente defluire il sangue dal cervello verso estremità più sensibili alla bellezza materiale, ma in realtà, a ripensarci adesso, nel momento in cui Lorenzo aveva urlato il suo nome da lontano, con la confidenza di un vecchio amico, correndogli incontro per quanto gli permettesse di correre tutta la folla di studenti assiepata intorno a loro, Francesco aveva già saputo di essere un uomo rovinato. A quell’incontro casuale erano seguiti inviti a pranzo e a cena, e Francesco aveva ritrovato Piero e Lucrezia nei suo vaghi ricordi d’infanzia, aveva riconosciuto Bianca, che era una delle ragazze a cui Guglielmo dava ripetizioni i pomeriggi in cui era a casa dall’università. Qualche volta, quando Francesco era molto più piccolo, era venuta da loro di nascosto _a fare i compiti_ , come suo fratello gli spiegava con un sorriso, ma Francesco, senza capire perché, non gli aveva mai creduto. Infine aveva conosciuto Giuliano, _il piccolo di casa_ , aveva detto Bianca, sorridendo, e la rovina di Francesco era stata completa.

Giuliano a ventisei anni è un qualcosa di ingestibile, una forza della natura che non si può combattere, energia nella sua forma più pura e beffarda, che poco si cura della distruzione che semina intorno. A Giuliano piace spaccare le cose solo perché può farlo e perché a volte è divertente rimetterle insieme. Giuliano a ventisei anni è, in poche parole, uno stronzo. Giuliano a quattordici anni, però, era ancora peggio. Francesco è convinto che sia, in buona parte, colpa di Lorenzo. Non dubita che Piero e Lucrezia abbiano fatto del loro meglio per crescere il loro ultimo figlio con un minimo di decenza, e Bianca avrà sicuramente provato a dare una mano in quella direzione, ma Lorenzo è sempre stato troppo innamorato di suo fratello per vederne i difetti, per mettergli un freno e dargli dei limiti. Lorenzo, d’altra parte, è quello che se l’è sempre tirato dietro ai raduni e alle manifestazioni, nonostante Giuliano fosse troppo piccolo per capire o per interessarsi alle problematiche che suo fratello maggiore declamava, con l’orgoglio del giovane politico in erba, dai palchi improvvisati nelle piazze di Firenze; tutto quello che Giuliano aveva capito di quegli eventi è che tutti lo adoravano perché era l’unico bambino là in mezzo, e che l’indignazione politica, morale o culturale che fosse, non erano affatto un freno al divertimento. Il risultato era stato che a quattordici anni Giuliano parlava, pensava e si atteggiava come un ragazzo di venti, ed era riuscito a costruirsi intorno quel personaggio di ventenne prematuro in modo così convincente che era diventato facile soprassedere sul fatto che non gli fosse ancora neanche spuntato un filo di barba, che non avesse assolutamente l’età per stare lì in mezzo a loro.

Francesco non lo ripeterebbe in un’aula di tribunale né tantomeno di fronte ad un poliziotto, ma nella faccenda dello scoparsi il quattordicenne Giuliano de’ Medici lui era stato quasi una vittima dei fatti, e di sicuro non l’istigatore. Ricorda ancora la bocca rosea di Giuliano ( _sai ancora di latte_ , gli aveva detto Francesco dopo averlo baciato la prima volta, guadagnandosi un pugno sulla spalla), il suo corpo sottile che, forte del ricordo dei molti porno visti di nascosto dal computer della biblioteca della scuola, rifiutava di cedere all’impaccio della prima volta; ricorda l’arroganza con cui Giuliano l’aveva spogliato e poi la timidezza con cui si era lasciato guardare nudo, con uno sguardo di sfida negli occhi che mal si conciliava col tremore incerto delle sue mani - mani che Francesco aveva dovuto prendere nelle sue e guidarle, dopo un rapido bacio sulle nocche, lungo tratti di pelle già umida e calda, fino a chiudersele intorno alla propria erezione, e Giuliano era arrossito, indignato dai suoi tentativi di aiutarlo perché _cosa credi, che non sappia fare una sega?_

Francesco non ha mai avuto da ridire sulle seghe di Giuliano, questo deve riconoscerglielo. Ma è dolceamaro, adesso, il ricordo di quella prima volta, l’unica volta che è stata realmente soltanto loro, perché poi c’è stato Lorenzo, e Lorenzo è il tipo di persona che lascia impronte dentro la gente, e anche in questo momento, ora che Francesco e Giuliano sono da soli in questa vecchia casa, su questo vecchio letto singolo che Francesco non vedeva da anni, a cui non ha nemmeno più _pensato_ per anni, nemmeno per lasciarsi andare alla nostalgia dei ricordi, persino adesso, con Giuliano che morde i cuscini e inarca la schiena per venire incontro alle sue spinte con più forza, facendosi scopare nel silenzio della stanza riempito solo dal rumore del loro respiro che si spezza, Lorenzo sembra essere lì con loro, proprio come era stato lì con loro la seconda volta che Francesco aveva spogliato Giuliano, ancora illegalmente quattordicenne, e lo aveva spinto in un letto - non il suo, ma quello di Guglielmo e Bianca che, grazie al riavvicinamento delle loro famiglie dettato da Francesco e Lorenzo, avevano scoperto che, in fondo, non si erano mai davvero dimenticati, e che quindi avevano deciso di riprendere a _fare i compiti_ , ma questa volta da sposati.

Ci sono cose che Francesco non ha mai capito di Lorenzo e Giuliano, cose che si è rassegnato a non capire mai, soprattutto perché sa che, se fino a questo momento non ha mai trovato il coraggio di chiedere loro delle spiegazioni, allora non lo troverà certo nel prossimo futuro, tanto più per come stanno messe adesso le cose, con Lorenzo che non parla a lui e Giuliano che non parla a Lorenzo, e Francesco qui, tirato nel mezzo, a scoparsi ancora una volta un ragazzino su cui non avrebbe mai dovuto mettere le mani, e il perché lo sa dio, o meglio, lo sa Giuliano, che a volte è un po’ la stessa cosa, vista l’influenza molto più prepotente di quest’ultimo sulla vita di Francesco, mentre la divinità, per quanto ne sa lui, non fa altro che osservare il casino che è diventata la sua vita e forse farsi due risate alle sue spalle. Eppure quelle due notti hanno una luce tutta loro nei suoi ricordi, sono come punte di diamante nascoste tra i suoi pensieri. Pochi altri momenti della sua vita sono stati così importanti: la prima volta che è andato a letto con Lorenzo, il giorno in cui Guglielmo è tornato da Roma per portarlo via definitivamente da casa di Jacopo, l’istante preciso in cui ha capito di amare Novella e che lei lo amava a sua volta, il loro matrimonio, la nascita di Viola. 

Ci sono così poche persone nella sua vita, e sono divise nettamente tra persone silenziose e persone che fanno tanto rumore, e Francesco non è bravo a tirare le somme della sua vita, la matematica degli affetti non è mai stato uno dei suoi interessi, eppure non può fare a meno di notare come Lorenzo fosse, nel modo che aveva di amarlo, molto più simile a Guglielmo, come una placida roccia che le intemperie non riescono a scalfire, un peso solido, caldo di sole, che rimane ad aspettare in silenzio. Invece Giuliano, come Novella, è la tempesta che gli si scatena intorno mentre lui rimane nell’occhio del ciclone, falsamente al sicuro, almeno fino a quando non gli si abbattono addosso e fanno a pezzi anche lui, per poi rimetterlo insieme con mani non troppo gentili, ma sempre piene di un affetto reverenziale, quasi tenero nel suo non darsi mai per scontato.

Francesco traccia con la lingua i contorni del tatuaggio che Giuliano insiste a dire di essersi fatto perché ha la Fiorentina nel cuore, anche se nessuno ricorda quand’è stata l’ultima volta che Giuliano ha messo piede in uno stadio o ha insistito per guardare una partita al bar invece di passare la serata in discoteca. E poi Francesco ricorda l’espressione di Sandro quella sera, quando Giuliano se ne andava in giro con la maglietta sollevata a mostrare la pelle arrossata sulla quale, sotto diversi giri di garza, si poteva a malapena indovinare il disegno, e non gli ci era voluto molto per capire. Sandro aveva colorato il tatuaggio con tre rossi diversi, sfumature di significati che non erano andate perse ai suoi occhi, e che Giuliano aveva probabilmente odiato, ma si era lasciato fare comunque, al centro della schiena, dove non avrebbe più potuto vederlo. Sì, ci sono cose che Francesco non capisce, ma questa non è una di quelle. Posa un bacio su ognuno dei tre petali del giglio impresso nella pelle di Giuliano e mentalmente conta: un petalo per Simonetta, coi suoi occhi grandi e la sua capacità di trasformare Giuliano in una persona perbene, uno per Lorenzo, col suo sorriso gentile e l’amore sconfinato che ha sempre provato per suo fratello, e uno per Francesco stesso, anche se Francesco non ha idea del perché, visto che lui a Giuliano non ha mai potuto offrire altro che la devozione malata di chi sa di dover dire di no ma non ne ha la forza.

Giuliano allunga una mano all’indietro alla cieca, cercandolo, e Francesco si lascia trovare, si lascia afferrare e tirare in avanti, inclinando la testa per raggiungere la bocca di Giuliano, accogliendo con un mezzo sorriso i suoi baci feroci, tutti saliva e denti, succhiando dalle sue labbra ogni gemito, ogni verso incerto che è l’unica risposta che Giuliano sappia dare in questo momento all’incastrarsi dei loro corpi, ed è bellissimo così, con le guance rosse e gli occhi socchiusi sotto la pesantezza del piacere, e c’è qualcosa di speciale nel vederlo arrendersi, indifeso, alla volontà di un altro, alla volontà di Francesco, che può baciarlo sulle labbra, sulla gola, sul petto, e poi afferrarlo per i capelli e spingergli la faccia contro il cuscino, forzandolo a piegarsi sotto di lui, ad offrirsi nell’unico modo in cui Giuliano si è mai offerto alle persone a cui vuole bene, e c’è una punta di tristezza in tutto questo, nel loro essere vicini nonostante tutto, nonostante le bruciature e le cicatrici che Giuliano ancora si porta addosso e che vengono tutte dalle mani di Francesco. C’è un motivo se Lorenzo ha promesso di ammazzarlo, anche se poi non l’ha più fatto, c’è un motivo se Francesco è dovuto tornare a Roma da Guglielmo, l’unica cosa che non ha una vera motivazione è quello che stanno facendo adesso, in questo letto che Francesco ha messo a disposizione, in questa casa in cui Giuliano sta vivendo da qualche tempo, nonostante Lorenzo possa permettersi di comprargli tutti gli appartamenti che vuole.

“Spero che tuo zio ci stia guardando da qualunque girone dell’inferno sia finito”, dice Giuliano più tardi, con una sigaretta spenta che gli penzola dalle labbra e il corpo nudo ancora caldo di orgasmo. “Spero che gli abbiano dato uno specchio interdimensionale o qualche merda del genere e che lo costringano a guardare ogni volta che scopiamo.”

Francesco ride e si sporge dal letto per recuperare il cellulare.

“Qui qualcuno ha letto Dante”, commenta soltanto, perché non ha molta voglia di pensare a Jacopo che lo fissa con i suoi occhi piccoli e pieni d’odio mentre lui spoglia Giuliano, o lo accarezza, o gli fa una delle tante cose che piacciono ad entrambi - cose che Francesco è ragionevolmente sicuro che suo zio non abbia mai avuto modo di conoscere, o almeno se lo augura.

Giuliano sbuffa e fa scattare l’accendino.

“Quando devi andartene?”, chiede poi, disperdendo pigramente con la mano uno sbuffo di fumo.

“Il treno è tra due ore, ho già prenotato un taxi”, risponde Francesco.

Non ha molta voglia di ritornare a Roma, al suo bilocale freddo e a malapena arredato, ma domani ha un corso d’aggiornamento a cui non può mancare, e mercoledì Novella gli porta Viola per qualche giorno. Non può restare a Firenze e, d’altra parte, Giuliano non glielo sta nemmeno chiedendo.

“Posso restare qui un’altra settimana?”, gli domanda invece, e Francesco si guarda intorno, prende in considerazione i muri scrostati, le ragnatele, i veli di polvere accumulatisi in fitti strati grigi ovunque tranne dove Giuliano ha posato le mani - il cassettone, il comodino, la testiera del letto che ha afferrato poco fa, quando Francesco ce l’ha spinto contro - e vorrebbe chiedere _perché mai._

Invece scrolla le spalle e annuisce, perché non ha alcun motivo di negarglielo. Lorenzo lo odierebbe ancora di più, ma ormai l’odio di Lorenzo è diventato parte integrante della sua vita, un fatto com’è un fatto il sole di Firenze, il traffico di Roma, o che Giuliano ha decine di amici a cui chiedere ospitalità, amici che gli metterebbero a disposizione stanze vere invece di appartamenti semi-abbandonati con a malapena l’elettricità e l’acqua calda, e invece la sta chiedendo a lui, Francesco, solo perché sa di ferire Lorenzo ancora di più in questo modo.

“Puoi restare qui quanto vuoi”, gli dice. “È casa tua, se la vuoi. Portaci gli amici, facci i festini, bruciala, se così ti piace. A me non importa, e a Guglielmo men che meno.”

Ci sono troppi fantasmi qui dentro, e anche i pochi ricordi belli sono diventati ormai cenere. Lorenzo è stato qui poche volte, sempre quando Jacopo era fuori città, e non ha mai amato questo posto, cercando sempre di convincere Francesco ad andare a casa Medici. Giuliano invece adorava venirci, soprattutto se il rischio di incontrare Jacopo era alto, e si inventava le scuse più becere pur di farsi aprire la porta - _sono il ragazzo a cui suo nipote fa ripetizioni, sono il fratello della sua ragazza, sono il nuovo stagista della banca_ \- e Francesco un po’ lo odiava e un po’ lo amava per quella faccia tosta, per quella sua arroganza portata come un fiore all’occhiello, a malapena lucidata da un sorriso che era un invito a prenderlo a schiaffi. Francesco ricorda ancora quella fitta nello stomaco che lo prendeva quando lo sentiva salire le scale a passo di corsa, fischiettando e sbattendo i piedi sui gradini per fare più rumore possibile, infastidendo tutti, ma sorridendo quando Francesco correva ad intercettarlo sul pianerottolo, prima che riuscisse a mettere piede in casa. Ricorda la felicità nello stringerlo tra le braccia e trascinarlo via, giù per le scale e poi in strada, lontano da Jacopo, lontano da tutto il resto, mentre Giuliano rideva e salutava tutti i suoi vicini di casa, _buongiorno signora, buongiorno signore, in alto i cuori mia brava gente!_. Era ridicolo, e bellissimo, e aveva meno di vent’anni. Era tutto così diverso a quei tempi.

“Guardati, sei proprio diventato un alto-borghese”, lo schernisce Giuliano, inspirando un altro tiro di sigaretta. “Lasci proprietà immobiliari in giro come io lascio in giro i miei calzini. Poveri ideali di gioventù, che brutta fine.”

Francesco gli tira uno schiaffo men che gentile sulla coscia nuda.

“Te lo do io l’alto-borghese, signor fratello del futuro segretario di partito”, replica con la consapevolezza di stare tirando un colpo basso, addentrandosi in un territorio che nessuno dei due ha alcun interesse ad esplorare.

Giuliano si irrigidisce per un attimo, poi scuote piano la testa, come a scacciare un pensiero molesto.

“Io non sono Lorenzo”, risponde in tono fintamente disinteressato. “Quello che fa non m’interessa, non ho più niente a che fare con lui.”

Francesco è quasi tentato di credergli, ma è passato meno di un anno da quando Giuliano si è quasi fatto ammazzare per proteggere suo fratello, e per quanto vorrebbe dimenticare tutto di quella giornata infernale, Francesco non è mai riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso lo sguardo pieno di panico di Giuliano quando hanno fatto irruzione nella sede del partito, molotov alla mano, e quel terrore - Francesco lo ricorda con una precisione tagliente come la lama di un coltello conficcata nel petto - non era stato per sé stesso, ma per Lorenzo, sempre e solo per Lorenzo, perfino nel cadere per terra sotto i colpi delle mazze di ferro e delle catene, perfino quando una delle molotov aveva preso in pieno una pila di documenti, rovesciandoli in una cascata di fuoco sopra la sua testa, l’unico grido che Giuliano si era lasciato sfuggire era stato il nome di suo fratello, mentre Lorenzo, dall’altro angolo della stanza, urlava il nome di Giuliano con una disperazione che ancora adesso, a distanza di mesi, risuona negli incubi di Francesco con uno strazio e un dolore tale da farlo svegliare in un bagno di sudore, ansimando e artigliandosi la gola con le dita, alla ricerca di un respiro che improvvisamente si rifiuta di penetrargli la gola, spezzandosi in un suono rauco da impiccato.

Per un momento è tentato di chiedere a Giuliano se ripensa mai a quel giorno, se ha mai avuto attacchi di panico altrettanto violenti, dov’è finito l’odio che deve aver provato per Francesco durante tutta la lunga convalescenza, bloccato in un letto d’ospedale con Lorenzo, Lucrezia e Bianca seduti accanto, mentre Guglielmo lo teneva nascosto a Roma, curandogli le ferite senza permettersi di giudicarlo, offrendogli un perdono che Francesco non avrebbe mai osato immaginare di poter chiedere, e che non ha ancora chiesto a nessuno, men che meno a Giuliano. Giuliano che lo ha chiamato qualche mese prima completamente dal nulla, mettendosi a chiacchierare come se niente fosse successo e Francesco non aveva capito niente, non una sola parola, ma aveva preso il primo treno per Firenze solo perché Giuliano aveva detto _perché qualche volta non ci vediamo, Fra’?_ , e Francesco aveva creduto ad una vendetta, e più di tutto aveva creduto di meritarsela, e quando era entrato nel loro vecchio bar si era mezzo aspettato un agguato, Lorenzo che teneva finalmente fede alla sua promessa, e invece vi aveva trovato solo Giuliano, dimagrito troppo e un po’ più gonfio di muscoli, ma ancora Giuliano, coi capelli lunghi sugli occhi e la sua espressione beffarda, una maglietta sformata su un paio di jeans sdruciti. Giuliano che non l’aveva abbracciato ma gli aveva sorriso e gli aveva chiesto cosa voleva da bere e perché proprio uno Sbagliato. Non aveva fatto altro cenno a quello che era successo, raccontandogli invece le novità degli ultimi mesi, del nuovo negozio di tatuaggi di Sandro, di Lorenzo che era entrato nelle regionali, chiedendogli dei figli di Guglielmo e Bianca che non vedeva mai, e _a quanti sono arrivati adesso, comunque?_ ; _Cinque_ , aveva risposto Francesco con un mezzo sorriso e Giuliano era scoppiato a ridere, scuotendo la testa e dicendo di non sapere chi era più da ammirare, se Guglielmo per la sua stamina o Bianca per la sua capacità di continuare a sgravare un bambino dopo l’altro.

Due drink dopo era stato come se l’ultimo anno non fosse mai successo, come se Francesco non fosse mai arrivato ad odiare sia lui che suo fratello, come se non avesse mai partecipato all’attacco contro il partito di Lorenzo, come se Guglielmo non si fosse sentito in dovere di impedirgli di tornare a Firenze quando Jacopo era morto, poche settimane dopo lo scoppio dello scandalo, in circostanze mai chiarite del tutto. _Perché dovremmo partecipare al suo funerale?_ , gli aveva chiesto suo fratello, e Francesco quasi non aveva potuto credere alle sue orecchie perché Guglielmo non era mai stato crudele, Guglielmo era sempre stato, tra loro due, quello sempre pronto a perdonare. Francesco si era arrabbiato, rivoltandosi contro di lui. _Era nostro zio, la nostra famiglia!_ , gli aveva urlato, pronto ad aggredirlo a pugni, ma Guglielmo aveva sollevato le mani in aria, in un gesto di resa che aveva ferito Francesco più di quanto lo avesse ferito quell’unico schiaffo che suo fratello gli aveva dato quando era venuto a sapere in quale casini si era lasciato trascinare da Jacopo, con i telegiornali che mandavano in onda le riprese dell’edificio in fiamme e le figure incappucciate riprese dalle telecamere. Il nome di suo zio era stato fatto quasi subito ma, per qualche motivo, quello di Francesco era rimasto solo quello di una persona forse informata dei fatti, eppure Guglielmo aveva capito lo stesso, Guglielmo aveva saputo, così come aveva saputo e capito Lorenzo, nonostante la bandana nera che Jacopo gli aveva fatto usare per coprirsi la faccia. Entrambi gliel’avevano letto negli occhi, e se Lorenzo gli aveva giurato odio, Guglielmo gli aveva dato quell’unico schiaffo, e poi lo aveva abbracciato, stringendolo come lo stringeva quando erano bambini dopo un brutto sogno, e Francesco aveva pianto come non era riuscito a fare prima, nemmeno nel momento in cui aveva realizzato di aver colpito Giuliano, nemmeno quando era scappato con la certezza nel cuore di averlo ammazzato.

Francesco non sa cosa sia successo dopo, nelle settimane in cui era rimasto nascosto in casa di Guglielmo mentre suo fratello aveva a che fare con i carabinieri e gli avvocati, sempre cercando di coinvolgerlo il meno possibile. Era dovuto tornare a Firenze per testimoniare solo due volte, e ad entrambe le udienze la famiglia De’ Medici non si era presentata. Di Giuliano sapeva solo quello che Bianca diceva a Guglielmo, e suo fratello era comprensibilmente parco nell’elargirgli informazioni, e Francesco non aveva mai capito se cercasse di risparmiargli il dolore delle conseguenze delle sue azioni o se fosse il suo modo di punirlo per tutto quello che Francesco gli aveva riversato addosso, lui che nei loro casini non c’era mai voluto entrare, lui che voleva bene a Giuliano e Lorenzo quasi quanto amava Francesco e Bianca, lui che aveva dovuto lasciare per periodi sempre più lunghi i figli piccoli che già si erano visti togliere la madre, incapace di abbandonare il capezzale del loro zio preferito, e che ora venivano abbandonati alle cure delle tate, senza altri contatti dalla loro famiglia. Guglielmo, più di chiunque altro, era quello che gli aveva fatto capire, senza parole, la portata del suo tradimento. Più dell’odio di Lorenzo, più del fingere di Giuliano, era stato il silenzio di suo fratello e il pianto dei suoi nipoti a fargli capire di avere spezzato la sua famiglia in modo irreparabile. E che cos’era Jacopo in confronto a questo? Niente, non era stato niente, se non un fantasma furioso che aveva fatto leva sui suoi istinti più bassi.

Novella gli aveva dato il colpo di grazia presentandosi alla sua porta qualche giorno dopo che il tribunale lo aveva dichiarato ufficialmente persona estranea ai fatti. Lui aveva aperto la porta di casa di Guglielmo e se l’era trovata davanti, bellissima nel suo vestito verde e con i capelli ramati sciolti sulle spalle, ma prima ancora che lui riuscisse a dirle _ciao_ , _mi sei mancata_ , lei aveva tirato fuori dalla borsa le carte del divorzio e gliele aveva tese con uno sguardo quasi implorante. _Non renderlo più difficile di quanto già non sia_ , _Francesco_ , gli aveva detto, e ancora, prima che lui aprisse la bocca per protestare: _facciamo questa cosa per bene e ti lascerò vedere Viola tutte le volte che vuoi, perché so che sei un buon padre, nonostante tutto_. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto arrabbiarsi, avrebbe voluto urlarle che se era una battaglia legale quella che voleva, allora gliel’avrebbe data volentieri, che i suoi avvocati si sarebbero mangiati gli azzeccagarbugli di lei per colazione, ma Francesco aveva ingoiato la rabbia, aveva ricacciato indietro l’orgoglio e le lacrime che per la seconda volta, da quando tutta quella merda era iniziata, avevano iniziato a pungergli gli occhi, e invece aveva detto: _ti amo_. E lei aveva sorriso, col cuore spezzato, e gli aveva risposto _anch’io ti amo. Ora firma queste fottute carte_. E Francesco aveva firmato, ed era andato di nuovo in tribunale tutte le volte che gli era stato chiesto, e si era dichiarato d’accordo con tutto, anche se i suoi fine settimana con Viola erano molti meno di quanto non desiderasse, anche se non era sicuro di potersi permettere l’assegno di mantenimento senza continuare a vivere a spese di Guglielmo, ma si era detto che avrebbe trovato un modo, perché era colpa sua, solo sua, e non avrebbe trascinato nessuno nel baratro insieme a lui, non suo fratello, né la sua ex-moglie, né, certamente, la sua unica figlia.

Francesco si riscuote come da un sogno ad occhi aperti, lancia un’occhiata all’orologio e sì, è il caso di iniziare ad alzarsi e cercare i suoi vestiti. Si sente lo sguardo di Giuliano addosso mentre si china a recuperare i pantaloni e la camicia, mentre si infila i boxer con mani ancora sudate, mentre cerca inutilmente tra le lenzuola per ritrovare la sua cravatta - quella di velluto rosso che è sempre stata una delle preferite di Lorenzo, si trova ricordare con una fitta di dolore amaro - mentre si guarda intorno per capire dove diamine siano finite le sue scarpe. Giuliano continua ad osservarlo in silenzio dal letto, fumando una sigaretta dopo l’altra, l’espressione concentrata di chi sta valutando, al tempo stesso, le immensità dell’universo conosciuto e se vale la pena alzarsi per andare a pisciare.

Non gli chiede cos’è successo con Lorenzo, il perché di questa guerra tra di loro: Francesco non ritiene di avere più questo diritto, se mai ce lo ha avuto. Sono così lontani i tempi in cui poteva stringerli entrambi tra le braccia, baciarli sulla bocca con una risata e chiamarli suoi. Sono lontani i tempi in cui qualche ora in un letto bastava ad appianare qualsiasi divergenza, cancellare litigi e far tornare la pace tra i loro caratteri perennemente in conflitto. Giuliano non ha più quattordici anni, anche se a volte sembra dimenticarsene, e Francesco ha tagliato la vetta dei trentacinque vivendola come una vittoria personale, perché era riuscito a rialzarsi, a ridare un senso alla propria vita, almeno all’apparenza. Questa cosa con Giuliano è il primo errore che si è concesso, ma come potrebbe negare qualcosa a Giuliano? Se lo avesse chiamato per ammazzarlo di botte, Francesco sarebbe andato comunque, scalzo come i penitenti, a prendersi i pugni e gli insulti, a prendersi l’odio e gli sputi. Invece Giuliano gli aveva chiesto qualche notte di sesso e un posto dove stare, e Francesco gli aveva dato tutto, le chiavi della sua vecchia casa e ogni momento di tempo libero che non venisse sottratto a Viola. Non ha nient’altro da dare, se non forse un consiglio, che è forse la cosa che Giuliano meno vuole da lui.

“Giu’, qualsiasi cosa sia successa con tuo fratello”, inizia con gentilezza, allacciandosi gli ultimi bottoni della camicia. “Perdona e dimentica. Oppure dagli un pugno in faccia, e poi perdona e dimentica. Lorenzo è tutto quello che vuoi, ma ti ama troppo per volerti male.”

“Tu non capisci un cazzo, Fra’”, risponde Giuliano, senza scomporsi né alterarsi, spegnendo la sigaretta sul bordo del comodino, lasciando una bruciatura nerastra nel legno invecchiato. “Non hai mai capito un cazzo di Lorenzo, ma non fa niente. Pure io faccio fatica.”

Francesco apre un’anta del suo vecchio armadio, ritrova lo specchio ancora in pezzi dall’ultima volta che è stato qui e ci ha ficcato dentro un pugno chiuso, lo usa comunque per sistemarsi i capelli e il colletto della camicia, spolverando le spalle della giacca con una smorfia infastidita.

“Io tuo fratello l’ho amato per più di dieci anni”, risponde Francesco, senza guardarlo. “Meno di te, certo, ma più liberamente. Io ho avuto una vita prima e dopo di lui, per questo riesco a capirlo meglio di quanto tu non creda. Se c’è qualcuno qua che manca di prospettiva non sono io, Giuliano.”

Sa di averlo punto nel vivo nel momento in cui trova il riflesso dei suoi occhi nello specchio. Giuliano ha sempre avuto quel tipo di violenza che parte dallo sguardo prima ancora che dalle mani, e Francesco spera quasi che si alzi in piedi e gli venga incontro, nudo e ancora fresco dei nuovi lividi che gli ha lasciato addosso, solo per prendersi il debito di sangue che gli deve. Ma il lampo di aggressività scompare veloce com’è venuto, e Giuliano gli sorride con quel sorriso affilato riservato a chiunque gli rompa il cazzo.

“Vabbè, quello che succede tra me e mio fratello non sono più comunque cazzi tuoi, Fra’”, risponde infatti, accendendosi l’ennesima sigaretta. Poi si guarda intorno con aria esageratamente meditabonda, e Francesco sa che sta per cambiare argomento prima ancora che apra bocca di nuovo. “Sai che c’è, un’imbiancata, un tappeto, un paio di mobili ikea, e potrei davvero farla diventare casa mia. Fa molto millennial senza un soldo, no? Porto avanti la lotta proletaria.”

Francesco sbuffa una risata e finisce di pettinarsi.

“Smettila di dire parole a caso, coglione”, lo riprende scherzosamente. “Non sai manco cosa sia il proletariato.”

Giuliano allarga le braccia e punta gli indici verso sé stesso con aria oltraggiata.

“Il proletariato sono io”, risponde con la massima serietà che la sua faccia da schiaffi riesca a concedergli (che è più di quanta uno sospetterebbe dopo averlo conosciuto, in verità).

Adesso Francesco ride sul serio, di quella risata bella e antica che sa di nostalgia e tempi più sereni, quando erano ancora convinti che il futuro aveva in serbo per loro solo cose splendide, quando erano ancora convinti che un futuro ci sarebbe stato. Francesco non è sicuro di quando esattamente quel futuro sia arrivato, quello che è certo è che li ha trovati tutti impreparati, e adesso sono qui, a raccogliere ognuno i propri pezzi per riattaccarli insieme nel modo meno doloroso possibile, sia esso un nuovo impegno politico, una vecchia casa, o l’abbonamento mensile ad un treno veloce Roma-Firenze.

Il telefono di Francesco squilla due volte e la notifica di un messaggio appare sullo schermo.

“Devo andare”, dice semplicemente, come ha già detto altre volte. Sul volto di Giuliano aleggia ancora il fantasma di un sorriso divertito, e Francesco non ce la fa a dire la cosa giusta, ad insistere perché Giuliano se ne vada a casa propria, risolva qualsiasi problema si sia creato tra lui e Lorenzo e torni a vivere la sua vita nel modo più normale possibile. Perché se Giuliano tornasse a casa allora tutto questo finirebbe, e forse sarebbe meglio (Guglielmo sicuramente tirerebbe un sospiro di sollievo, perché Francesco sa che suo fratello qualcosa dai suoi continui viaggi l’ha intuita, e gli fa male l’idea di stare di nuovo contribuendo ad ingrigirgli i capelli), anzi, sarebbe _sicuramente_ meglio così, ma Francesco, in fondo, non vuole che succeda. Non ha altro che Giuliano, adesso.

Si avvicina di nuovo al letto, posa le mani sul materasso e si allunga per un ultimo bacio. Giuliano scosta la sigaretta dalle labbra e lo asseconda. La sua bocca ha il sapore dolciastro del tabacco, ma è così familiare che Francesco non se ne lamenta perché non sa quando potrà baciarlo di nuovo. Prima di staccarsi da lui, Giuliano gli passa la cravatta intorno al collo e Francesco non è stupito dal fatto che gliel’avesse nascosta, è più stupito dal fatto che gliela stia restituendo. Si siede sul letto accanto a lui e lascia che Giuliano gliela annodi con dita esperte, sollevandogli il colletto della camicia più per dargli fastidio che per aiutarsi. Ci vuole più tempo del necessario perché Giuliano riesca a finire di fare il nodo ed a stringerglielo contro la gola, ed entrambi quasi sussultano al risuonare dei colpi di clacson del taxi giù in strada, evidentemente spazientito dall’attesa.

“Buon viaggio”, dice semplicemente Giuliano, lasciandolo andare, e Francesco per un attimo resta fermo sul letto, come inchiodato. Vorrebbe dirgli _se mi chiedessi di restare, lo farei_ , ed è vero, cristo, è più vero di quanto dovrebbe, ma non si può permettere di dire una cosa del genere. Il lavoro, Viola, Novella, Guglielmo: ha troppe buone ragioni per andare e solo una per restare, eppure il bisogno è ancora lì che gli brucia sotto la pelle. Tornare a Firenze, andare a parlare con Lorenzo. Provare a ricostruire. Tornare indietro. 

“Ci vediamo”, risponde Francesco come al solito, posandogli un ultimo bacio veloce sulle labbra e rimettendosi in piedi.

Giuliano gli sorride con la stessa amarezza che Francesco si sente addosso, e non gli risponde.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Le differenze di età sono dovute al fatto che ho traslato le età storiche nel setting moderno. Quindi Giuliano è un ‘93, Lorenzo un ‘89 e Francesco un ‘84. Storicamente Guglielmo e Bianca sono più grandi dei rispettivi fratelli e ho tenuto anche questo perché o le cose si fanno bene o non si fanno. Scusate per l’angst, non è colpa mia, sono loro che sono fatti così 👀


End file.
